The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to gasification systems, and more particularly to systems and methods for sealing a syngas cooler.
Gasification systems may be used to generate a gas mixture of carbon monoxide (CO) and hydrogen (H2), e.g., synthesis gas, or syngas, by reacting various hydrocarbon feedstock, such as coal, with steam and oxygen (O2) in a gasifier. The syngas may be processed and utilized in chemical production applications or as fuel in a combined cycle power plant. The gasification process generally takes place at relatively high pressures and temperatures. Cooling the hot syngas may be desirable, for example, to aid in maintaining the stability of the syngas as the syngas is distributed for use in chemical production applications or in combined cycle power plants.
A syngas cooler may be used to cool the syngas produced by the gasifier. Syngas produced by the gasifier may also contain corrosive gases, such as hydrogen sulfide (H2S) and carbonyl sulfide (COS).